PSG1
Heckler & Koch PSG-1 The Heckler & Koch PSG-1 (German: Präzisions Scharfschützen Gewehr, precision sharpshooter's rifle) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle was developed in the 1970s. It is chambered for the venerable 7.62 x 51mm NATO cartridge, feeding from either 5- or 20-round magazines. The PSG-1 is considered the most accurate semi-automatic rifle in the world, ironically right next to the SVD, used by Naked Snake in Operation: Snake Eater. While it is an effective weapon, the PSG-1 sees limited use due to its incredible cost. (A military-affordable MSG-90, based around the PSG-1's derivative G-3 combat rifle, was later released and currently sees a lot more use in the field). Only the wealthiest, best-equipped law enforcement agencies can afford them. It is also not used by any military in the world; one of the rifle's biggest flaws is how far the spent casing flies after being ejected. While this is not a concern for police sharpshooters, this could give a military sniper's position away. It is rumored that it was developed in response to the Munich Massacre in the 1972 Summer Olympics. Initially, the rifle was equipped with a Hendsoldt 6x42 scope (fixed magnification of 6x power), but as of 2006, the rifle is now equipped with a Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II scope. A further redesign regarding the relocation of the cocking handle has earned the rifle a new designation - the PSG1A1. The PSG-1 can be found in Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2. It is Sniper Wolf's weapon of choice; Snake cannot defeat her without acquiring a PSG-1 of his own. It can be found in the Armory. It can also be found in Metal Gear Solid 2 at the Plant Chapter in Strut F at the top floor. The rifle is compulsory to use as it is needed to take out the control units for the Semtex bombs planted at the Shell1-2 Connecting Bridge as well as giving Emma sniper cover against guards and Cyphers in the Strut L oil fence. It carries 20 rounds per magazine. In normal mode, care is taken that the player should aim well as while aiming with the PSG1, the character's hands tend to shake and Pentazemin is widely recommended if important shots are likely to be missed. While Raiden sees extensive use with the rifle, Snake used a PSG-1 as well at the Oil Fence to provide support fire for Raiden and Emma (how exactly he got this PSG-1 is unknown). While very accurate, the sniper's power itself is very weak compared to the real PSG-1; requiring more than one shot in the torso to kill an enemy soldier. PSG-1 T (Tranquilizer) The PSG-1 T is a modified PSG-1 rifle, firing tranquilizer rounds and equipped with a suppressor. It was used most famously by Raiden during the Big Shell Incident. Unlike the PSG-1, it only holds 5 rounds per magazine. Appearances Metal Gear Solid (PSG-1) Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (PSG-1 & PSG-1 T) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (PSG-1 & PSG-1 T)Category:Weapons